User blog:Nobody700/Chapter 725 Predication
Cover story: Viva la revolution... Who is that guy? Page one: Law: Donquixtoe... Do you even bother to remember? Donquixtoe: How can I forget? I mean... That's when we met. Law: How about what you did to do that? Donquixtoe: I will admit... It was a 'little brutal'. Page two: Law: 'Little!?' Law: For 13 years of pain... I will retaliate for 100. Page three: Donquixtoe: I will admit... Fu fu fu... You were pretty tough at times. Donquixtoe: I mean... How can I hope to... Law: Shambles! Law: Look what I have Page four: Donquixtoe: Why you... Donquixtoe: You have my right hand, I'll have half you're BODY! Page five: Law: Counter shock! Law: Don't worry, it's not real electricity, just very small shambles.> Donquixtoe: Remember Law, what I always taught you... 'Divert, divert, always divert'. Page six: Law: S...shit Donquixtoe: Now now... Let's talk the old fashion way. Donquixtoe: With me talking DOWN to you. Page seven: Law: I admit... You do give good advice... 'Divert, divert, divert'. Donquixtoe: H...how? Law: I studied everything about that devil fruit. The 'Ito Ito no mi' has one major flaw. You always have to pay 100% attention to them Page eight: Donquixtoe: THAT MAY BE TRUE, BUT I HAVE ALL THE ATTENTION ON YOU! Law: That's the thing... Rage blind us. Donquixtoe: Oh... Indeed. Law: I was 20% you would actually feel angry at my betrayal. Donquixtoe: Yes... I treated you like a brother. I sheltered you... I have you friends... I even let the government have a blind eye on you when you started your... 'Independence'. Why did you betray me? Page nine: Law: What you did 13 years ago... Is... UNFORGIVABLE! Donquixtoe: I will say this again... I am sorry for making you kill your parents. Law: I will... never... Donquixtoe: Forgive me... I should know... I heard so many people say that to me... And I said it so many times. Law: You... I hate you. Page ten: Law: What is... Going... Donquixtoe: Too much strain... Your not the only one who studies up. All the fight before and now... Even you must start feeling deaths door. Law: I have... One... More... Donquixtoe (In his head): If I didn't sense that, my body would be all over the bridge! Page eleven: Law: I... Hate... Following your advice. Page twelve: Donquixtoe: Law... Law...law... In 10 years you could have killed me. Donquixtoe: You have skill... Stronger then I remember. Donquixtoe: This I never understood. Page thirteen: Nami: The card... It's nearly burnt up! Brook: Oh no, we have to save him! We already have too much dead crewmates. LIKE ME, YO HO HO HO Chopper: We have to go back! Joa: Face it! Nami: Face what? Page fourteen: Joa: Donquixtoe is going to kill Law! Nami: I don't think so. Joa: W...what? Nami: When Law threatened you, Donquixtoe didn't want to hurt you. Sanji: NAMISWAN IS SO SMART Chopper: SANJI, STAY DOWN! YOU COULD BE IN SERIOUS DAMAGE! Page fifteen: Sanji: HOW CAN I STAY DOWN WHEN NAMISWAN IS IN DANGER FROM TWO EVIL MONSTERS Joa: Did you say empress? Clown: Hey, I'm not a monster Chopper: YOU LOOK LIKE A MONSTER RIGHT NOW! Nami: That means, if he still has some care for Law, he will let him live. We can retreat as much as we want... But one person will save him no matter what. Page sixteen: Joa: Who? Nami: He's the biggest idiot I know. He can be very selfish. But when his friends are in danger... He will scour the earth for them. Joa: Well... That sounds almost like Donquixtoe. Nami: How? Donquixtoe: He will do anything for his Nakama. If you gain his respect, he will kill a thousand people to avenge his friends. Sanji: Who is this guy? First Law tells us he's evil, now we hear he's some kind of Luffy. Page seventeen: Joa: Oh, he didn't tell you? Nami: What? Joa: To gain Law, he forced him to kill his own parents Brook: W...why?! Joa: Easy... Law's parents were the only people who knew donquixtoes true name. You see, they were his fathers former servants. The same people... Who killed his own parents. Category:Blog posts